


Hospitality (Eddie x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: It's only been a few hours since you flew into San Fransisco, and your broker tells you your apartment is not available yet. But a handsome stranger by the name of Eddie Brock manages to save the day.





	Hospitality (Eddie x Reader)

“What? Debbie…Are you serious?”

Normally you wouldn’t be tempted to raise your voice in a café on a Tuesday afternoon, but when your broker called to inform you how your apartment was ‘suddenly still not ready’, you had every reason to panic.

  _“I’m sorry Y/N! I also just found out a few minutes ago”_ Debbie replied.

“But I don’t understand, a week ago they said it would be ready and available by yesterday. And I finally fly here, only to find out it’s actually not?”

  _“I’m really sorry…please understand”_ Debbie sounded genuinely apologetic.

You didn’t blame her. It was not her fault. But this inconvenience was definitely not helping you.

 You sighed as you hung up, hitting your head lightly on the table repetitively for feeling like a fool.

 “I’m sorry… but I couldn’t help overhearing…is everything okay?”

You looked up and gasped.

It was him. 

It was the handsome stranger, dressed in the leather jacket. You remembered him standing behind you and waiting for coffee. You also remembered thinking him as major eye candy.

 “Y-Yeah..uh…” you sighed “…actually not really. I flew in a few hours ago, and uh sorta having an issue..” you don’t know why you had to blurt out the truth. The man looked concerned,

“The café’s kinda crowded so, do you mind if I join you?” he asked you pleadingly.

You couldn’t help but permit.

 “Thanks…” he sat down, extending his hand.

“I’m Eddie by the way, Eddie Brock”.

——

 “Wow, an investigative reporter huh? I bet you have to do a lot of crazy shit,” You inquired, sipping on your 2nd cup of mocha.

You couldn’t believe how time passed by so fast, the moment this handsome stranger joined you. Conversation with him seemed so easy, you felt at ease and the stress faded away with each sip of coffee you took.

 Eddie chuckled. “Well, someone’s gotta do it. Plus, I’m doing what I love. What about you Y/N? What do you do?”

“Oh, if I tell you… I might have to kill you” you replied nonchalantly, putting the cup down. Eddie’s smile faded. You burst out laughing, “I’m kidding…”

Eddie’s tense expression relaxed, laughing along with you.

“I’m actually a Financial Analyst, and I just got transferred to a company here in SF, hence the move” you opened your laptop, and then your web browser.

“Hey Eddie, do you know of any nice hotels around here?” you asked while typing.

“I know some places. Why?” he replied, sipping his own cup.   
“I need a place to stay till my apartment gets ready” you looked up at him from your laptop screen.

“How about you stay with me?” that suddenly escaped Eddie’s lips; you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows in disbelief. “I mean I know it won’t be a hotel. But at least you’ll have a free place to stay…and NO!” he motioned you to stop interrupting, “You don’t have to pay me anything”

“…And I’m very grateful for that, but you sure your girlfriend won’t mind?”      You didn’t forget to carefully add the last bit, with much curiosity.

Chuckling, Eddie replied, “She won’t mind, cause I don’t have one…”

You lips formed a smile, “I see…but Eddie…” you leaned forward as if to whisper something, luring Eddie to do the same.

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”

Eddie flashed a confident smile “Well, you have to trust the fact that I’m not”

“Hahahah…okay. You really sure you don’t mind me staying over?”

He nodded. You held your hands together. 

“Oh…Thank you so much…But seriously though, please don’t kill me…” you joked.

“For goodness sakes Y/N!”

 ——-

Your loud curses echoed in the bathroom. You quietly opened the bathroom door, wishing Eddie wasn’t anywhere nearby.

“Hey…” Eddie’s voice made you jump “I fixed the plumbing recently. Was the shower okay?”

You found him standing by the refrigerator, gulping down a bottle of orange juice, which he quickly took out his lips the moment his blue eyes landed on your wet frame, wrapped tightly with just a towel that almost covered your buttocks, beads of water dripping from your wet hair. Even with the towel, you still felt pretty naked under Eddie’s gaze. He certainly did not make you uncomfortable, but you were sure you were close to blushing.

“Heheh…yeah, the shower was fine. But I just forgot my bag was in the room.So…excuse me” you spoke shyly, tip toeing your way over to the bedroom, “…so sorry for the rudeness” you called out as you almost reached the bedroom.

“Uh actually Y/N!”

“Yes?” you peeked out from the bedroom door.

“There is something I wanted to ask you…”

——

“Really Eddie, I told you I am more than happy to take the couch, I’m just crashing at your place. You really didn’t have to give me your bed instead”

You managed to speak while licking the ice cream cone Eddie bought you at the park.

You couldn’t stop smiling when Eddie kindly suggested taking you on a personal mini tour of the city the next day. And relaxing at the park with some good old ice cream was a great way to end the tour.

But you didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness, so you couldn’t help but feel guilty all the time.

 “And I told you already, that it’s not a problem” the kind man replied, biting down to his cone “… It’s my pleasure to have you around”. You blushed hearing that.

 Another guilty pleasure you developed was secretly imagining what it could be like to date someone like Eddie Brock. Whenever you accidentally fell on him riding the tramcar, you imagined how it was like to be held by him. And as you watched him feasting on his ice cream, all you could think of was those delectable lips on yours instead. The more time you spent with him, the more you were aware of these feelings bubbling up inside for him.

 “Awww, you’re just so sweet” you cooed, absentmindedly pinching his stubble cheek, “Ah! I’m sorry…” you quickly retracted your hand, feeling embarrassed.

On the contrary, you saw Eddie smile, “Nah, it’s fine. That was quite adorable” he replied softly. You covered your eyes shyly, unable to handle him.

 ——-

You let out a soft whistle, starring outside the window. The pouring rain didn’t seem to stop.

“I guess we’ll have to take a rain check…thanks to the rain” you muttered, jumping in surprise by the flash of lightning. You covered your ears anticipating the loud thunder that followed. 

“Maybe we can order in some takeout” you heard Eddie reply. He came over to you with two bottles of chilled beer.  “Thanks…cheers” you clinked the bottle with his, sipping in the cold beer “…do you mind if I play some music?” You asked, slowly walking towards the stereo. Seeing Eddie nod instantly, you turned it on. 

Bobbing your head to the music, you shook your shoulders in a silly fashion, making Eddie laugh out loud.  “Come on! I thought you danced better than that” he teased. 

You giggled, after taking a sip “Well you thought right my friend, cause that was just me messing around”. Taking another sip, you were suddenly fueled with confidence. You looked over to Eddie, keeping your eyes on him while you slowly put down the bottle on the coffee table. Your body felt lithe, it was in control. Swaying your hips from side to side, you threw your hair back. Yet your eyes were still on him. And he didn’t spare any compassion. For a split second you saw him lick his lips as he looked back at you.

“Okay I take that back…” his voice came out of the blue. You walked over seductively, holding out your hand to him. “Come on! Dance with me” you said, smiling. He shyly complied, taking your hand and following your lead.

Bodies pressed against one another, swaying to the music, suddenly it didn’t exactly feel like a dance session. Being in such close proximity, you felt your breath quickening as you felt Eddie’s hand on your waist.

“It feels nice, right?” you voice was almost non-existent, gasping as he guided your hands to his neck.

“Yeah, it does” Eddie replied, his soft voice matching your own. You felt your body burning up, heart rate increasing. His lips were just millimeters away from yours.

“Eddie..” you closed your eyes instantly when Eddie’s lust-filled kiss saved you from finishing that sentence.

“Fuck…I… love… hearing… you… say… my …name” his full stop for each word were kisses longer than the ones before, the last one being the longest.

Hands finally were free to roam and entice. Your hands gripping his hair, while Eddie’s hands traveled down to grab your buttocks, your moans growing louder as he pulled them up higher.

 “Um…” you pulled away “…you know…” your hands running down to his chest “I feel very…” 

“Yeah? What do you feel?” Eddie purred, his lips frantically trying to snatch yours again.

“I feel …very hot…sweaty to be honest” your whisper carried a seductive tone, making Eddie chuckle with arousal “…and uh…I really think I should have a shower. Maybe you should too” your words were crisp as you articulated them in his ear. Eddie raised his eyebrows, “Yeah? You think so?” His low growl made the hairs of your neck stand.  “Why not?” You replied playfully “and I don’t wanna be a bad guest, so maybe we should save some water, ya know?” as you pressed your chest against his own,

“…So…think about it” you nibbled his earlobe before pulling away slowly. You turned towards the bathroom, taking off your top, throwing it to the side. Walking away, you left a jaw dropped and fully aroused Eddie Brock behind. 

———

With the door open, you continued to undress in the bathroom. You slowly stepped into the tub once you were fully naked. Closing the curtain, you opened the tap, and waited for the cascade of hot water to fall on you.

“Holy shit !” 

You giggled, turning to face Eddie standing behind you. A gasp escaped your lips when you finally had the chance to savor his well-built naked physique, adorned with ink. 

“Right back at ya” your voice barely came out. The two occupants in the shower were busy exploring each other, like finding lost treasure.

“You have no idea how much I wanted this” Eddie spoke out in a hushed tone, his body reacting to your fingers tracing the tattoos on his arms. 

“Me too” you replied “but… please don’t misunderstand this. I’m not the kind of girl who rushes into this,” you sounded shy. Eddie quickly shook his head “No, no I get it …” . You felt relieved. Turning to face the shower, you went, 

“ …is the water too hot for you? I can fix it i-” But Eddie quickly grabbed and pulled you by the waist. Your eyes widened when your buttocks pressed firmly against his now visible erection.  With your head over his shoulder, you proceeded to grind against him, enjoying every moan and groan that graced his beautiful lips. 

“Come on Eddie!” You whispered, moving forward till you could place your hands on the wall. Lifting your leg up to the tub wall, you positioned yourself for him to enter. But Eddie had different plans.

 With one hand gripping on your waist, he allowed his other hand to run down your back, slithering front over to your stomach, then moving further down painfully slow. Frustrated sounds erupted out of you, for the region between your thighs was throbbing frantically, craving for his touch, dying to be noticed. 

When he finally was generous enough to dip his hands there, his caresses were so soft, each touch made you whimper. And those whimpers got louder when he inserted his two digits inside you. 

“Fuck Y/N, you’re so wet!” Eddie shuddered, pulling the fingers out, kissing your neck. “I always am…for you,” you teased. Insides clenched even tighter when Eddie finally fully inserted himself in you, proceeding to move.

 With his hands cupping your breasts, he began to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, telling you how you “felt so fucking good”. It didn’t take long for him reach his climax, when he finally pulled out to release himself. His arms returning to your waist, he held you so tight, you felt like you’d be lifted upwards. 

 “I hope you liked that,” you panted, turning your head, greedy for his lips. In a flash you were spun around, pressed against the wall, with Eddie attacking your lips ferociously, as you wished.

“Your turn babe…” he breathed between kisses, pulling you closer. Your stomach felt his manhood growing bigger.

Grabbing your left leg, he wrapped it around his hip. You held on to him as he entered and moved in you again. You mouthed curse words when you found his fingers massaging your sweet spot simultaneously. You were sure your knees might give up, but thankfully could hold on with Eddie’s other hand supporting your back.   
“I got you,” he breathed, looking into your eyes.

For a brief moment, his sweetness caused you to feel emotions other than pure lust. But it was indeed brief, for Eddie’s expert fingers and rolling hips increased speed. Consecutive moans exited your half opened lips; and stars were literally the only things you could see as you finally found your own release.

———–

Eddie couldn’t help but look at you in awe as you guzzled your pizza slices with much ease. After a rather fulfilling shower, pizza seemed like the perfect dinner idea. Sensing his gaze, you looked up at him. 

“What?? I’m starving” you said as you chewed on.

“Hehehe…I get it” Eddie leaned over; rubbing his thumb against your cheek “…that was one long shower” his voice grew soft. Your ears turned red.

“Hey! Now I got pizza sauce on my face!” You laughed with a wrinkled nose, holding his hand as the culprit.

“No you don’t!!” 

“Well let’s see” you reply coyly, bringing his thumb to your mouth, sucking it slowly. Avoiding his surprised arousal on purpose. For there you were, sitting on the sofa next to him, dressed in nothing but one of his large t-shirts, your wet hair brushed neatly to the side. 

“Hmm…I guess you were right ” you continued innocently, wiping your saliva off his thumb with your own. 

“Shit Y/N! Who are you??” Eddie bit his lower lips, his hand enveloping into yours. You heard your phone ring. 

“Someone who’s hopefully gonna get some good news” you put the pizza slice down, dusting off the crumbs from your hands to answer. 

“Hey Debbie!! Hah I’m good…actually I’ve been getting a very warm welcome to San Francisco” you added, winking at Eddie, who grinned ear to ear. 

“Oh wow! Really? Finally? That’s great news!!” You sounded excited “When can I move in ?… Tomorrow? Oh ..Wow so soon” for some reason your voice got less excited, your heart sank “Okay…thank you! Buh bye!” You hung up, looking at Eddie. 

“The apartment is ready and I can move in from tomorrow…” you tried to sound excited but Eddie could tell you weren’t.

“Wow! That’s really really great Y/N!” he was guilty of the same. 

There was a silent pause for a half a minute. You looked up nervously at Eddie. 

“ I know…it’s been only a few days…and I know I’m new here. But…” you took a deep breath “I’ve had the best time with you Eddie, and I wanna keep doing that…I…I like you. I really do. There! I said it” you let out a sigh. 

Eddie covered his face, letting out a sigh of relief “Oh Y/N!” You heard his muffled voice “ I’m so glad you said it first. Actually I wanted to ask you out yesterday but thought maybe it was a stupid move” he ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. 

You leaned back into the couch with the biggest smile you could have. 

“Do you wanna, maybe come see the apartment with me tomorrow?” You asked, shifting closer to him. His eyes shone , “Of course!” 

“And please…” you slowly straddled your new lover “…don’t sleep on the couch tonight …come to bed.”

 Eddie groaned, his hands on your bare thighs, running them up to your butt cheeks, making you gasp. 

“I’d be a fool to refuse.”


End file.
